1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for processing data that compresses ultrasonic data and stores the compressed ultrasonic data.
2. Description of Related Art
When beamforming is performed on multiple channel data in an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, mass storage ultrasonic data may be generated. When a computing device, for example, a processor, accesses such ultrasonic data and performs beamforming on the ultrasonic data, a large scale storage device may be necessary. Also, a large memory operation cycle may be needed to read/write mass storage data.
Also, in general, an additional process of upscaling may be needed because sampled ultrasonic data may be stored for use in performing, thereby increasing a computing load of the processor.